1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with cells which are useful for equilibrating a hydrophilic liquid such as an aqueous solution held therewithin with a gas composition. More particularly the invention is concerned with such cells as are particularly useful for equilibrating standard and tests solutions for calibrating blood-gas analysis instruments.